


Si pudieses ser mía

by Yukime_Hiwatari



Series: 30 Besos [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukime_Hiwatari/pseuds/Yukime_Hiwatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella estaba ahí con su delgada silueta definida por un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de algodón veraniego. Llevaba unas zapatillas abiertas, pendientes de brillantes y llamativos. Todo en ella lucia perfecto. <br/>Aclaro su garganta y se negó a verla de nuevo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Con una seguridad que creía desconocida llego hasta él, con su rostro bonito lleno de una mueca de frialdad y seriedad imposible. <br/>Un vuelco en el corazón. Todo el ambiente tenía el sabor de una inminente despedida.<br/>(AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si pudieses ser mía

** Si pudieses ser mía **

 

* * *

 

— Hank ¿Qué estas investigando ahora?

El matraz cayó al suelo llenando el suelo de aquel químico con el que estaba trabajando. El silencio lleno el lugar antes de que una risita lo desconcertara, frunció el ceño.

— Ahora tienes tiempo de acompañarme de compras.

—Tengo que iniciar de cero

—Pero Hank…—un puchero se formó en los labios de la castaña.

La observo de reojo notando sus grandes ojos azules observarlo con algo parecido al reproche, sus carnosos labios que se veían apetecibles con aquel gesto infantil.

**_Yo era torpe_ **

Cerró los ojos y se dedicó nuevamente a limpiar cada gota del desastre químico en el piso, aparentemente ignorando cada una de las palabras de la mujer frente a él. Vio como con un gesto de furia contenida, la castaña pegaba en el suelo con su tacón de 15 cm y salía de la habitación.

Soltó el aire contenido en los pulmones y esbozo una sonrisa triste. Ella era como una estrella lejana, y el un pobre diablo. ¿Cómo podría siquiera intentarlo? Sus inventos eran un fracaso, trabajaba con los mejores pero no era libre. En conclusión todo era una pérdida de tiempo.

**_Ella era preciosa_ **

* * *

 

— La hormiga faraona se encuentra en todo el territorio de los Estados Unidos. La hormiga faraona es pequeña, mide aproximadamente 1/16 de pulgada de largo y puede ser de color amarillo, marrón claro o rojo. La parte inferior de su abdomen suele ser más oscuro que el resto del cuerpo. Mientras por otro lado —el rubio señalo otro hormiguero que tenía en la mesa más cercana—Se conocen seis especies de hormigas de fuego en los Estados Unidos, y la más molesta de todas es la hormiga roja importada, que se encuentra en todo el sur de los Estados Unidos. Las colonias de hormigas de fuego incluyen especímenes de varios tamaños, de pequeños (1/16 de pulgada de largo) a grandes (1/4 pulgadas de largo). Generalmente son de color rojo, aunque hay algunas de color marrón o negro, y el abdomen suele ser más oscuro que el resto del cuerpo. Por lo tanto son…

Estaba tan emocionado por ello que cuando se fijó en las personas que supuestamente estaban prestándole atención, noto como cada uno de los científicos le ignoraba, incluso bostezaban con descaro. Y ella; sus ojos azules le observaban con fijeza y una seriedad en el rostro. Se giró para observar a las hormigas, era tan complicado. Mordió su labio inferior con frustración. Las ganas de salir de ahí y repetirse lo estúpido que era estaban cada vez más presentes.

**_Yo era un aburrido sin remedio_ **

—Entonces lo que quieres decir es que a pesar de que las especies pueden diferenciarse por los factores internos, más que nada por la supervivencia en ciertos territorios, de igual forma se les identifica por la vestimenta que usan.

Las risas en el salón de clases se hicieron presentes al instante en que ella y su melodiosa voz terminaron de expresarse. Se giró a observarla justo en el instante en que se incorporaba y pasaba al frente. Tomo los marcadores de colores y comenzó a dibujar lo que previamente había explicado.

— De esta forma cuando me encuentre a alguna de estas especies podré observarla y decir. ¡Wo! Pero su es una Faraona. Cuando pregunten otros compañeros solo podrán pensar en Egipto cuando sabemos que está en todo Estados Unidos.

Las risas volvieron a llenar el lugar, así como varias personas comenzaban a alzar la mano para preguntarle a él todo respecto a estas distintas especies. La observo de reojo nuevamente y con una sonrisa triste se sintió miserable.

****

**_Y ella era fascinante hasta el infinito_ **

* * *

 

— ¿Perdón?

—Es lo mejor Srta. Van Dyne. En primer lugar está mal visto que los alumnos convivan tanto con sus profesores…

— Soy tu becaria…

—… de igual forma las habladurías del favoritismo serian una desventaja para…

— Nos conocemos desde hace años e incluso me pones a trabajar de más.

—… su acceso a la carrera por lo que sería mejor para ambos que esto acabara.

No podía escucharla, sí lo hacía menguaría su decisión al respecto. Era lo mejor, no la merecía, no podía ofrecerle nada, solo era un idiota profesor que investigaba cosas que detestaba en sus ratos libres y tenía un sueldo mediocre. No podía tenerla cerca más tiempo o terminaría arruinado.

“Era lo mejor.”

—Henry Jonathan Pym. ¡Eres un idiota!

Fue lo último que escucho antes de que sonara la puerta azotándose. Su corazón dolía. La respiración le hacía falta y su mirada comenzaba a fallar.

— Es lo mejor Jan… mi Jan.

Susurro a nadie en aquel salón vacío.  Se sentó en su silla y reflexiono. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que la amaba?  A días de conocerla de ver que no era María. Pero había sabido desde que sus miradas se cruzaron que, su vida ya no sería la misma. Sí tan solo fuera… pero no lo era. Ella la heredera de Industrias Van Dyne merecía a alguien mejor. Se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

“Alguien como Stark”

Una gota en el piso, una gota roja. Sus ojos se abrieron con ironía. ¿En qué momento fue tan idiota para  romper su móvil y terminar lastimándose la mano?

**_Si las personas fueran lluvia, yo sería llovizna_ **

El año escolar había terminado y ella seguía comportándose indiferente con él, entregaba todo a tiempo pero ni una sola sonrisa le regalaba “como antes”. No era que lo extrañara, era más bien lo esperado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio terminaría enamorada de su profesor que le llevaba al menos 7 años? ¡Pobre, patético y sin nada más que historias de hormigas!

No la vería de nuevo, había terminado satisfactoriamente su trabajo con él y ahora podría dedicarse a lo que tenía que hacer. Cerro el folio con el último trabajo que la señorita Van Dyne le entrego. Supuestamente debía regresarlo pero a última instante se lo quedo para él. ¿Para qué? ¡Era un verdadero masoquista!

La puerta se abrió, por lo que soltó el folio, el cual cayó al piso.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesi…ta?

Ella estaba ahí con su delgada silueta definida por un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de algodón veraniego. Llevaba unas zapatillas abiertas, pendientes de brillantes y llamativos. Todo en ella lucia perfecto.

Aclaro su garganta y se negó a verla de nuevo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Con una seguridad que creía desconocida llego hasta él, con su rostro bonito lleno de una mueca de frialdad y seriedad imposible.

Un vuelco en el corazón. Todo el ambiente tenía el sabor de una inminente despedida.

“si pudieras… ser mía… pero es imposible… porque una estrella pertenece al cielo. Y una hormiga solo puede estar en la tierra.”

Un destello le hizo observar los pendientes de Janet, eran en forma de avispa. Los que él le regalo en la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que celebraron juntos.

“Ella vuela libre, lejos, resplandece, peligrosa, añorada. Siendo un todo. Y yo solo puedo trabajar, seguir ordenes, ser una obrera más.”

Cuando lo noto ella estaba frente a él a uno solo paso, a 10 centímetros.  Los labios de Janet se movieron formando una frase de dos únicas palabras. Hank abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa, la cual le dejo en estado de shok.

“No.”

“si”

“no es correcto”

“es mi mayor anhelo”

“ella debe ser libre”

“quiero volar a su lado…”

Y fue, este último pensamiento lo que lo saco de su estupor justo a tiempo de sentir los labios de la castaña sobre los propios. Era un beso tan delicado, tan lento y frágil “como si temiera rechazo” ¿por qué?

Se agito algo en su interior cuando poso sus manos en la cintura estrecha de Van Dyne, su corazón se agito aún más al, tímidamente responder poco a poco ese beso. Su respiración le hizo falta cuando en un atrevido movimiento la joven _Avispa_ mordió el labio inferior de su _hormiga_ teniendo acceso a aquella cavidad deseada.

Un escalofrió le recorrió al saberse su dueño. Los brazos delgados de la castaña pasaron alrededor de su cuello, uniendo ambos cuerpos y se sentía tan bien. Tan anhelado. Tan correcto. Las dos palabras que ella pronuncio hacia segundo hacían meya en su cabeza y una discreta, casi tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras la besaba.

— Cásate conmigo.

**_Y ella, un huracán._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, puedo aceptar que Hank se vio muy patético y uke, pero vamos que está en su fase depresiva (¿?) jajajaja


End file.
